At present, hollow particles made of such ceramic materials as carbon, alumina or glass are available and some cases are known of hollow particles of aluminum having been produced, though not on a mass-production scale.
Applicant is, however, aware of no example of spherical hollow particles of iron or any iron alloy having ever been produced on an industrial scale with the size, specific gravity and wall thickness adequately controlled.